bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skitzo1/Archive 1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vandenreich page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 13:29, September 28, 2012 Forum Skitzo, please stop posting comments to that other user in the "Interesting Theory I just thought of" forum thread. Numerous posts have already been removed and you are continuing a needless argument that is becoming overly personalized. Please leave it be. 20:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandenreich http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vandenreich&diff=365053&oldid=363980 It's suppose to be Empire of the Last Remaining Quincy.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) "sigh" Purpose - Noun: The reason for which something is done or created or for which something exists. Verb: Have as one's intention or objective. "Empire of the Last Remaining Quincy" isn't a purpose, what you defined as a purpose, doesn't do a purpose. An Empire is an Empire, being an Empire isn't a purpose, but a collective. Unless you turn it into a verb, to give it an action or an intent. Empire of the Last Remaining Quincy is a title, or a fact. Its like saying "The Empire of Great Britain" is a purpose. Its not. Thanks for playing. Skitzo1 (talk) 20:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I asked another user about it. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not a democracy. Even if 100,000 users agreed to it, in English, its a fact, not a purpose. Unless this entire wiki is turned into a different language, in which purpose has a different meaning, which I doubt, then you are right. So long as this is English, a fact isn't a purpose necessarily. Thanks for your time. Skitzo1 (talk) 20:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) We'll see.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, tell me the results on that. Skitzo1 (talk) 20:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Guess "the other" user didn't agree. That's cool, Kudos for your persistance. Skitzo1 (talk) 21:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits Just to inform you its not in your best interest to undo the edit of an admin on this site. If your content was deleted then go to that persons talk page and ask them instead of just replacing the content back demanding a reason. Thats not gonna get you anywhere. We arent other sites we have a specific set of policies we follow here. The issue with your edits seem obvious though, first the swordsmanship is stating something thats more then expected of a captain-class combatant and we never compare someone of this level to ichigo only the other way around. As good as ichigo can sometimes be and even though he is the main character he is not the pinnacle of power set forth in bleach so he is never a reference especially due to the inconsistency in his power throughout the series. Secondly your doing alot of comparing characters to other characters that we try to shy away from, as its not a competition its information. Thirdly your listing some names in eastern standard rather then western standard. Arguably the only addition currently without fault is the one on endurance.-- Talk Page This is your second warning. It is against policy to remove non-harassing messages from a talk page. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 16:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You were told yesterday that it was against policy and it's not harassment.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 19:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually I wasn't and if you feel that way, tell an admin how you're going against the policy and think this is harassment.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a personal problem to me. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC)